Tawil (TCG)
]] is a LRIG type primarily associated with white, although the LRIG type has been known to show up on the red, blue, and green . Tawil first appeared in WX-06 Fortune Selector. White Tawil decks focus on playing high-powered Angel SIGNI while providing a steady stream of removal, often putting SIGNI directly into the trash rather than banishing them or returning them to the hand. Tawil has little of the flexibility that Tama has, but in exchange, her effects have comparatively more power. Liwat-based Tawil decks also use Angel SIGNI, with a focus on playing Angel SIGNI of multiple colors. __TOC__ LRIG cards Level 0 * Liwat * Liwat-Noll, Closed Messenger * original WIXOSS * Rarami * Tawil * Tawil (red level 0) * Tawil-Noll, Prolonged of Life * Tawil-Noll, the Instrumentalist * WHITE LRIG Level 1 * Liwat-Ett, Fulfilled Messenger * Tawil-Ett, Prolonged of Life * Tawil-Ett, the Engraver * Tawil-Ett, the Instrumentalist Level 2 * Liwat-Två, Satisfied Messenger * Tawil-Två, Prolonged of Life * Tawil-Två, the Engraver * Tawil-Två, the Instrumentalist Level 3 * Liwat-Tre, Guided Messenger * Tawil-Tre, Prolonged of Life * Tawil-Tre, the Brilliant One * Tawil-Tre, the Engraver * Tawil-Tre, the Guide * Tawil-Tre, the Instrumentalist * Tawil-Tre, the Opener * Tawil-Tre, the Resounder Level 4 * Liwat-Fyra, Distant Messenger * Tawil-Fyra, Prolonged of Life * Tawil-Fyra, the Guide * Tawil-Fyra, the Instrumentalist * Tawil-Fyra, the Opener Level 5 * Liwat-Ener, Messenger Prolonged of Life * Tawil-Fem, Prolonged of Life * Ut'ulls, the Divine Ultimate Gate * Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate Tawil-limited cards ARTS * Change of Fiery Mind * Grand Cross * Primal Saga * Soap Summon * Soap Wave SIGNI Level 1 * Agni, Racing Bull of Flame Demons * ≡Hera≡, Flame Blade of Jealousy * Kaukas, Good Luck of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * Mastema, Heresy of Heaven (Life Burst) * §Njörðr§, Holy Harpoon of the Fishing Harbor * Riel, Historical Fact of Flame Demons * Ukobach, Red Cauldron of Flame Demons * #Vanadis#, Guardian of Fertility Level 2 * Brigitte, Brazier of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * Helios, Driver of Flame Demons * ≡Helios≡, Driver of the Sun * Samael, Malice of Flame Demons Level 3 * Amon, Snake Owl of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * Caim, Peacock of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * Nakir, Holy Tomb of Flame Demons * Nakirun, Younger Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb * Promethe, Taboo of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * †Valkyrie†, Unforgettable Phantom Funeral (Life Burst) Level 4 * Aitvaras, Tail Fire of Flame Demons * ≡Apolloshin≡, Master of Far-Reaching Arrows (Life Burst) * Belial, Injustice of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * #Freyjn#, Beautiful Fertility (Life Burst) * Gigas, Magnanimous Giant * Heracles, Lion's Glory * Munkarun, Elder Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb (Life Burst) * Munkar, Holy Tomb of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * §Poseidona§, Raging Ocean (Life Burst) * Shemyaza, Leader of the Fallen Angels (Life Burst) * Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Chaos (Life Burst, Cross) * Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Flame Demons (Life Burst) * Tobie, Sun Staff of Flame Demons * Tobiel, Sun Staff of Midsummer Level 5 * Zeusias, Chief Deity of the Sky Spell * Flight Completion of Flame Wings (Life Burst) * Lightning Flash of Heated Music * Soap Succeed * Soap Sudden (Life Burst) * Ut'ulls Gate Tawil support cards LRIG * Umr-Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Joint Struggle ARTS * Cthulhu Call * Heated Competition of Song and Dance * Spinning Fate Key * Umr, Wielder of the Key of Musical Performance * Ut'ulls, the Opened Key Gate Trivia * Tawil, along with Umr, is named after 'Umr al-Tawil, one of the avatars of Yog-Sothoth in the Cthulhu mythos. * In flavor text, Tawil speaks entirely in hiragana, and mostly without punctuation. * Although Tawil has not appeared in any anime, she has a voice actor: Nozomi Furuki. Voice samples of Tawil can be found in this WIXOSS site column. Category:White Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Tawil